ben 10 guardians unite part 1
by magixben1124
Summary: when nerissa break hex out of jail he helps her still the horn of hypnos a powerful spell book and round up her old guardians. but while that s happening the tennysons meets the five guardians and help stop nerissa and hex from stilling the three powerful idem s . but can they work together when. ben and cornelia are arguing with eath other. find out
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 escaping from jail

hex is in jail and they put him in a special cell where he won`t escape. oh those damn tennysons locking me up in this hell jail. and charmcaster defying me. oh i would do anything to get out of here hex said. anything. a old lady`s voice spoke. then hex hold his head up and asked. who are you show your self hex demanded. and the lady showed her self. she was green has monster teeth and was cloaked and holding a staff with a blue ruby on it. my name is nerissa. my name is nerissa i come from a magic place. and did you say you would do anything dear nerissa asked. yes hex awnsered. then i shall set you free, but only you do what i say nerissa said. so what do you want hex asked. i need you to help me bring back my old friends and help me still a princess and help me still a powerful spell book and help me still the horn of hypnos nerissa finished. hm this all this magic stuff sounds devious and evil. hex said rubbing his chin. fine i will join you hex said. then they both smiled evilly and there was a big red flash then they were gone.

then on the road in the rustbucket

the tennysons are on there way to heartfield. and ben and gwen are playing monopoly and there arguing a little. no way dufus you pick out the next card ben insulted. no it was your turn dweeb gwen insulted back. ok let`s just do paper sizers then ben said. fine gwen replied. so the lifted there hand out and was shaking it up and down. when they where about to see who wins there game was interrupted by the exploding at heartfeild. cool it`s hero time ben said. ben we need a plan first you just can`t go alien and fly or run away and kick butt max said. yeah at least wait for us first gwen said. but the guys who did the explodion will get away stinkfly ready for take off ben said. he activated the omnitrix and slammed it down and transformed into heatblast instead of stinkfly. yeah with you messing up again gwen insulted. oh shut up ben retorted. then he flew off.

then at the heartfield garbage yard

there was a big fight with 5 guardians a man with wings againts a monster lizard the 5 guardians names are will,irma,taranee,cornelia and hay lin. and the flying man name is cedric and the 5 guardians are trying to protect a charm. give me that charm guardians cedric demanded. not a chance will said. yeah i mean if your going to still something then your going to haft to get threw us you big lizard cornelia said. then she lifted her hand then rocks stared lifting up and throw them at the big lizard. ohhhh you got a boo boo let me hill it up with some water irma insulted. then she was holding her hands and sumon water out of the ground and hit it at the lizard. here let me cool you off hay lin said. and she took a big blow at the lizard and was pushing him to hard and flew off and landed in the trash. somethings not right he`s no fighting back taranee said. yeah i mean should be hitting us by now or something will asked. then a bid red light was coming out of one of the guardians and contained them in a jail sail. oh man where trapped hay lin said. then the lizard got up and said. now to take you to meridian. nerissa will know what to do with you guardians when she get the heart cedric said. then by the time he could take them a big fire ball hit cedric. some thought it was taranee because she can control fire but it wasen`t. by the time they all looked up it was ben/heatblast swooping down into action. hey lizard face how about you leave these girls alone and crawle back to your cage or get your butt fried by me heatblast ben said. cedric crawled up to ben/heatblast and said. you dare to challenge me, cedric began. feel the rath of lord cedric, cedric said. and ben stared shooting fire balls at him and a little smoke was coming out of his arms. you little hot head cedric insulted. then cedric slamed his hands and a big wave was heading right straight for ben but he jumped and miss. nice trick ben said. cedric was angry while the guardians are impress of ben/heatblast moves. who is this guy hay lin asked. then back at the fight heatblast/ben created a fire tornado which that blinded cedric and fell. then the men that contained the jail sail came out and was taking the guardians away and opened the portal then ben/heatblast saw them and was running to saved them and punched one of the guys then the second one was coming at him but ben jumped and kicked them in the face and was down for 1 minute. then cedric got back up and unleashed a portal to another world. come on minuns let`s go cedric said. then everyone went running in the portal and the portal disappeared and so as the jail sail. then the guardians got up and get ready to thank heatblast/ben. that was intense, thanks for your help will thanked. you where amazing hay lin complimented. yeah i mean that you see how he hit cedric irma said. don`t forget he beat the miniuns taranee said. everybody thanked ben/heatblast exept cornelia. oh we could have handled it we just needed a little more time cornelia said crossing her arms. thanks for the compliments everybody and really it`s all in a days work for heatblast... ben said pumping his fist. before he could say anything else the omnitrix was beeping red which is alarming the guardians a little. oh i`m sorry that`s just my omni... i mean badge it means that it`s time for me to train you know get back to hedquarters ben finish. and flew off.

then in a dark ally

ben changed back to human. and then when he was coming out of the ally the rustbucket appeared infront of him. then gwen came out and said. you fire head we was looking all over for you gwen said. oh shut up for you information i just saved a bunch of girls in pixies outfits ben said. ohhh never mind get inside where going out for lunch gwen said. awsome at least we don`t haft to eat dumbeatles or bug soup or snail sticks ben said. you got that right gwen said. then they got into the rv and is now driving to lunch.

end of chapter 1 next chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2 stilling the horn of hypnos

so later at a chinese restraunt the silver dragon

ben,gwen and max are ordering off the menu with the oner yan lin standing infront of them ready to take there order. yeah i will take the chinese noodles ben said. i will take the chicken salad gwen said. and i will take the chinese soup supreme max said. coming right up yan lin said. and went into the kitchen ready to cook there food. then ben noticed his soda cup was empty. hey i`m going to go get some more sprite soda ben said. ok grandpa max said. then ben got up and went to go get some more soda. when he field his soda he turned a accidently bumped into will one of the girls from the garbage yard. sorry about that i didn`t see you there ben said. no no i`m sorry let me get you another soda will said. then suddenly the omnitrix and the heart stared glowing. sorry that`s my watch ben quickly said. sorry that`s my crystal to will said quickly. yeah both said. well see you around ben said. then walked away. yeah will said. then walked to the table where her friends are at. then ben sit back down and got a napkin and wiped the soda spill off of him. what happened to you gwen asked. i just accedently bumped into a girl whats your point anyway ben asked. nothing really gwen said and giggling. then at the girls table. will got a napkin and wiped the soda off her jacket. what happened to you cornelia asked. hhhhh just accedently ran into a boy and spilled his drink that`s all will finished. really how old was he irma asked. just a 11 year old boy will said quickly. oh yeah, hay lin did you make the picture of that heatblast guy let cornelia asked. yeah hay lin answered. then she showed the image on her sketch book and it was heatblast. yeah that`s him the same guy who saved us taranee said. yeah but i don`t trust him cornelia said. why irma asked. i mean that symbole on his chest and say he needs to go train cornelia said with a suspicious look. then on the tv on the news. this is eddy calan here, there is a break in the history artifacts museum two criminals broke in. one is waring pants no shirt has a hoody and has a staff. hex ben said softly. and one waring a cloak has a right armored arm she is old has white hair and has green skin he finished. nerissa the girls said softly. then ben got up and said. oh i got to step out a bit ben said. and got up and ran out side to a back ally and the girls got up and ran to a back ally to. ben quickly activated the omnitrix and slammed it down and transformed into xlr8. yes finally ben said. then raced off. the the guardians came out and didn`t see ben transform and will got the heart out and said. GUARDIANS UNITE she yelled and the 5 girls transformed the first one is irma her ability it water. then taranee her ability is fire. cornelia her ability is earth. hay lin her ability is air. and for will her ability is quintessence. then they raced off to the museum

then at the artifact museum

hex and nerissa found the horn of hypnos. finally the horn of hypnos is mine nerissa said laughing. great now we must go before the police gets here hex said. then when they were about to escape they felt a wave and the horn of hypnos is gone. what the hell where did it go hex asked. oh i`m sorry looking for this ben said showing the horn. oh crap you again hex asked. yeah you got a lot of nerve stilling stuff again, the last time i seen you, you where stilling the book of spells last year ben said. yeah well this time i`m gonna beat your ass in that form again ben tennyson hex said. and hex got his staff out and a yellow laser came out of it and aimed at ben/xlr8 but a ran fast but the lasers was following him. ben tried to lose the lasers but the lasers are faster than xlr8. then the laser hit ben and fail down and dropped the horn. than nerissa came up to xlr8 and got the horn. now the horn is mine and we should make this creature my slave nerissa said. before she could take a blow she got hit by lightning. when she looked up it was the guardians. hey nerissa how about you leave this speed thing alone and hand over the horn cornelia said. oh the guardians long time no see nerissa said. you know these girls hex asked. yes there guardians, i used to be a guardian my self nerissa said. oh yeah well how about you be a nice little guardian and go back into the portal will said. then hay lin blow wind and blow nerissa away. then the guardians quickly ran to ben/xlr8 and hay lin and irma helped him up. hey are you ok hay lin asked. yeah thanks girls ben thanked. your welcome irma said. my name is xlr8 ben interduce to his alien form. hey oh xlr8 cornelia said. yeah ben asked. are you friends to the alien life form called heatblast cornelia asked. oh yeah how did you know that ben asked. because he was waring the same badge thing on your chest, what is up with that cornelia asked. nothing it`s just a rule ben said. really what kind of rule taranee asked. oh guys i hate to break this conversation but the bad guys are getting away will said. then a portal opened. see you around heroes hex said. i got him ben said quickly. and raced off. no i got him cornelia said. and touched the ground and the ground was flopping around making ben/xlr8 loose his concentration of his speed and fell and they got away. oh great this is all your fault cornelia said pointing at ben/xlr8. my fault ben said. then raced up to cornelia and said. no this is not my fault your the one who did that jiggling ground ben said. well you should have just got out of the way and let me do my magic cornelia said. before ben could say something els the omnitrix stared beeping red. sorry got to go ben said. and raced off. oh why that blue cornelia anger.

then back at the chinese restruant

ben change back in the dark ally and was going to go into the restruant but accidently bumped into will again. ouch, we got to stop meeting like this seriously ben said. i know will said. i know ben said. then suddenly the omnitrix was beeping and glowing again and so as the heart. what the heck is wrong with this thing both said. this has been turning into a awkward moment but cornelia think ben is hiding something because she remember heatblast and xlr8 omnitrix symbol. well i better be going ben said. and quickly ran inside. oh will where did you say you bumped into that kid cornelia asked. in the chinese place were the soda machines at why will asked. because i caught a glimps of his watch and it`s the same symbol on that heatblast and xlr8 guy cornelia said. ok whoa whoa whoa that kid can not be compared to those aliens he`s just a kid will said. yeah i mean how could one kid turn into two aliens hay lin asked. well tell me why was he in the dark ally that`s were we transform and why would the aliens always race off because it`s badge is beeping is that weird cornelia asked. well irma said softly. listen i know what i saw, we just need to keep an eye on him cornelia said.

end of chapter 2 next chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3 stilling the book

so back at the silver dragon restaurant

the 5 guardians are down in the basement talking to hay lins grandma yan lin. they were telling about the two aliens and ben. so we think that there is a connection to the two aliens and that kid cornelia finished. yeah and i think your being a little crazy irma said. i`m not if you don`t believe me why don`t we just walk closer by him and catch a close look at his watch cornelia said. before irma could say anything els they was interrupted by yan lin. no guardians, no fighting were suppose to be friends yan lin said. then hay lin walked up to her grandma and showed her the two pictures of bens aliens. oh, a pyronite and a kineceleran yan lin said pointing at the species. is that what they are will asked. indeed hay lin said. well then whats this symbol on there chest taranee asked pointing at the omnitrix symbol. oh i seen this symbol before hay lin said. she took a few steps back and snapped her fingers and a bright light appeared up in there faces making the guardians shield there eyes. then the light died and showed a picture of the omnitrix. what is that thing grandma hay lin asked. this is called the omnitrix it alouse to let people to transfom into over 10 different alien forms hay lin said. see girls i`m telling you that kid is waring the same watch cornelia said pointing at the omnitrix picture. before irma could say something they got a stress call from a bald man named the oracle. guardians are you there he asked. where here whats the problem will asked. kendrackar is under attack the oracle said. what by who will asked. by a nerissa and a elderly wizard the oracle finished. those to from the museum cornelia said. don`t worry were on our way will said. sorry girls guess finding out about that kid is going to haft to wait will said turning to her friends. then she got he heart out and yelled. guardians unite she yelled. and there was a big pink light and transformed into there guardian forms, then will opened a portal and everybody went in.

then in the bathroom

ben was washing his hand and making his way to the exit of the bathroom, but he herd a strange sound from the vent to the basement,ben wondered what that was but he thinks it`s no good. he activated the omnitrix and selected grey matter and slammed it down and got what he wanted a galvin. ok now to see where did that sound was coming from ben said. then she crawled up to the wall and opened the vent then went in.

back in the basement

ben/grey matter made it to the vent of the basement and watching yan lin close up the portal that the guardians went throw. hm i wonder what would that lady close up that portal ben wondered. when he was about to go open the vent and see where the portal leads to right quick the omnitrix stared beeping red and there was a big red flash alarming yan lin. by the time yan lin turned she saw ben stuck in the vent. oh young man yan lin gasped. how on earth did you get in there she asked. ben didn`t know what to say but he looked at the floor and saw a dust bunny and has an idea, he picks up the dust bunny and said. just a dust bunny collector ben lied. yan lin didn`t buy it but she is afraid that ben seeing the portal. listen young man what you see here is not true yan lin said. then she walked up and saw the omnitrix. the omnitrix cornelia was right yan lin whispered. what was that ben asked. your the kid with the omnitrix cornelia was telling us about yan lin said. what ben said with a surprising face. wait a minute what do you know about the omnitrix ben asked holding the watch up. ok listen i don`t know who you are but do you know these creatures yan lin asked holding up the drawing of heatblat and xlr8. wait how did you get a pictures of my aliens ben asked. my grand daughter hay lin drew them and her friend cornelia thinks your two of those aliens yan lin said. wait you mean the babbling blond hair girl ben asked. yes yan lin answered. oh she is such a dweeb ben said with a irritating attitude. then yan lin bent down at ben and said. listen i think the guardians need back up, because i can cents them losing yan lin said touching her forhead. don`t worry i`m on it, but can you please give me a hand ben asked holding his hand. then yan lin grabbed ben and pulled him out of the vent and stand up ready to transform. ok it`s hero time ben said. he activated the omnitrix and selected diomandhead and slammed it down and got what he wanted. oh a petrosapien excellent choice she said. so ben walked up to the portal and asked. so where do this portal leads to ben asked. another dimension a place called kendrackar it`s where guardians get there powers she said. guardians ben, you mean like those pixies ben asked. indeed yan lin said. oh well time to save some guardians then ben said with a extreme smile on his face, and jumped in the portal.

then at kendrackar

nerissa and hex are battling the keepers of kendrackar and the guardians. hey old dude is it time for you to put your little staff down and live in a retirement hay lin asked. and blow a big tornado wave at hex, but hex`s shot a red beam out of his staff and shot at the tornado and the tornado turned to hay lin and was heading for her. oh no hay lin said. hay lin tried to fly away but was being sucked into the tornado. oh no hay lin will said. she lift up her hand and said. quintessence she casted at the tornado. will tried to control it with her quintessence but the dark spell that hex put on it was to strong. oh i love this dark spell you gave me nerissa hex said turning to nerissa. why thank you dear for the compliment, but when we get the spell book we will be more powerful and destroy kandrackar nerissa said with a evil smile. then taranee,cornelia and irma flew up and said. no you won`t old bags cornelia said. and stared rising roots from the ground and was heading for nerissa, but nerissa got her staff out and said. quintessence she casted. and the roots was heading for cornelia instead and grabbed her. hey get off, get back to the ground please cornelia begged but the plants wouldn`t. she even tried to control them but nerissa`s spell was to powerful, then irma and taranee flew up to them and said. ok you old bags you look thirsty, really with that raggedy skin of yours you look like you haven`t had anything to drink in days irma insulted. or do you just want to sit by the fire and still be raggedy taranee asked. or how about we do both irma asked. so they both stand by each other and irma rise water out of the ground and taraneee shooting fire out of her hands, but they both lifted there staff and there orbs was glowing red and a beam was coming out of it and hit the the two elements from hitting them and they froze even the two guardians. hey i can`t move irma said while struggling under the spell. what the hell just happened taranee asked. thats just a magic spell we learned, i do say i should use this on pixies hex said. now to get the book nerissa said. before she could fly over to where the book is she almost got hit by a crystal. then by the time she looked on her left side it was ben/diomandhead. sorry granny you can`t go in there, it`s off limits ben said. damn,damn,damn,damn,DAMN hex yelled. not you again hex said. oh not happy t see me hex not surprise ben said. you know this thing nerissa asked. yes but i`ll fill you in later, go get the book i will handle the diomandhead hex said. so ben got ready for action, his hands was turning into diomand shards and ready for action hex took the first shot. he shot a red beam at diomandhead but he blocked it with his shield which is making ben laugh. ha ha ha ha ha ha ben laughed. is that all you got butt face ben asked. then when ben looked up at the sun he had a idea. he hold up his hand to the sun then the sum beam was coming at his hand then it hit the ground then ben moved his hand a little and the sun was is hex eyes and was a little blinded by his reflection of the sun beam. my eyes i can`t see hex said while rubbing them. then ben was shooting diomand crystals at hex then he fell down. and that`s how diomandhead gets things done ben said with his hands crossed. then nerissa appeared infront of hex and got the spell book in her hands. come on hex our mission is done here nerissa said. and they disappeared. oh man i thought i had them ben said. then the guardians and the keepers have came up to ben/diamondhead and said. you saved kendrackar young petrosapien, thank you so much the oracle thanked. yeah but the book is gone we don`t have it now cornelia said. hey your just lucky your little flouting magical village is still standing ben said pointing at cornelia. you know what so far i been seeing your alien friends all over earth and now here, man this is a very strange day cornelia said crossing her arms. then the omnitrx stared beeping. oh man, sorry got to go ben said. then rushed off. oh no your not your not getting away that easy kid cornelia whispered. she held up her hand and said. earth she yelled. and plants stared coming out of the ground and grabbed diamondhead and lifted him up and there was a big red flash that blinded the girls and the oracle. when the opened there eyes it was ben tennyson. oh man ben said. what it`s a kid the oracle said rubbing his eyes. you where right cornelia it was him will said. ok so you solved the mystery, nice work velma dinkley ben said crossing his arms. ok so now we have kind of seen you four or three times today i guess we should intredous our selves irma said. yeah i guess so but can you please let me down ben asked turning to cornelia. so the cornelia lifted her hand and dropped ben and didn`t even put him down properly. you did that on purpose ben said with a glare on his face. no i didn`t cornelia began. you wanted down you got down cornelia said looking down at him. yeah but you didn`t haft to drop me, you know what you remind me of my cousin gwen she a really mega dufus to ben said. and you remind me of my little sister lillian she is a real big mouth like you cornelia said. why you both said. they where about to attack but taranee got in the way to break up the fight. you guys thats enough taranee said. yeah i mean youtwo sound like your i don`t know married hay lin said. which is grossing both of them out and almost made ben throw up. oh man that is so nasty me and her oh god gag me ben said. me to cornelia said. guys listen we can all make peace just stop arguing will said. fine both said with there backs turned.

then at matt olsen house

matt was feeding his pet rat mr huggles chips and cookies. hungry again, mr huggles are you a door mouse or a door moose matt joked. when matt was about to give his pet another cookie he herd a knock when he looked out it was will. he went to open the door and let will in. hey i was just thinking of thinking about you matt said. but when he was about to say something els mr huggles cents something very negative in will and stared running all over matt. sorry i don`t know why he`s freaking out like this sorry matt apologized. no apology necessary dear heart will said. when there was a big flash it was nerissa. oh crap nerissa matt said. then she lifted her staff up and there was a green flash and they both disappered.

end of chapter 3 next chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4 the hunt part 1

then at kendrackar

ben have told the w.i.t.c.h his name. how he gain control of the omnitrix 1 year ago. and telling them about how he defeated hex 100 times. and thats the stories about how i`ve been kicking that old cooks butt ben finished. well i guess your going to kick his butt again cornelia said looking down at him. he`s not the only one who`s going to face him the oracle said. wait a minute cornelia began. we haft to help him cornelia asked. yes. now hex has teamed up with nerrisa. and they stole the horn of hypnos, the book of kendrackar and elyon has been kidnapped. wait elyon is kidnapped and nobody told us cornelia asked. who`s elyon ben asked. none of your business you little twerp cornelia said. hey i just want to help. if you don`t want me to help fine ben said turning his back on the girls and walking away. then will walked up and said. wait will said. then ben stopped and had a cocky grin. we do want your help. were just going to haft to get used to you will said. then ben turned and said. ok then. i`m just going to haft to get used to you to ben said. then will walked up to him and said. good let`s get you back to the silver dragon before your grandpa and cousin start to worry will said.

then back at the silver dragon

gwen and grandpa was still waiting at the table and still wonder whats taking so long with ben in the bathroom. oh ware is that dweeb were going to be late for the movies gwen complained. now gwen give ben sometime he probably has a problem using the bathroom after eating all those egg rolls max said. then they looked to the left and saw ben walking towards them. there you are were have you been gwen asked. i`ve been in the bathroom don`t be such a loud mouth again ben said. the max interrupted the argument. knock it off both of you max said. the thing is that ben is back and we can all go to the movie max said. good both said turning there backs. i`m going to go get my wallet from the rv you two wait here and try not to kill each other max said. then max went outside to go get his wallet from the rustbucket. but then a big eagle was coming at max. when he turned he fell back and the eagle mist. what the hell was that max asked. then max got back up and was looking up at the sky to see were did the eagle went. but there was no sign of him.

then at the business building of the roof

nerissa, hex and there minions was looking at the sky. the minions was a giant rat, a icicle man with wings and holding a staff, his name is tridart, and there was a women that made out of lava, has wings and a staff here name was ember, and there was a monster rat that loves to destroy stuff his name was knor then the eagle who nearly attack max tennyson was landing fright by the villans. he`s a man has a face of armor and has wings. his name was shagon. did you see the w.i.t.c.h yet nerissa asked. yes i saw them in a dark ally with some kid shagon said. kid hex asked. tell me does he ware a white and black shirt with green pants and has a weird looking watch hex asked. yes shagon answered. damn i know that was ben tennyson in those aliens forms hex said. who is ben tennyson nerissa asked. he`s just some kid that has that has the power to turn into over 10 different alien forms with, with the power of the omnitrix occurs hex said. well he probably teamed up with those guardians by now ember said. we must do what it takes to stop that little shit and those guardians, when are they going to attack hex asked turning to there minions. passions hex, we will attack soon nerissa said with a evil grin.

then later at the construction building.

will,cornelia,irma,taranee and hay lin was talking about nerissa and hex and ben. this has been a really and bad weird day cornelia said. whats weird and bad about it hay lin asked. first we battled a old dude then we meet a 11 year old kid that can almost transform like us and then elyon has been kidnapped cornelia finished. yeah this has been a weird and bad day for me to, i didn`t hear from matt and my mother is pregnant. can this day get any worse will asked. actually it can a a voice from no were said. what who said that will asked. then shagon,ember,tridart and khor. what who the hell are you will asked. i am shagon, this is ember tridart and khor. we are nerissa`s and hex`s night of destruction, your destruction shagon said. oh i feel your heart filling with so much negative thoughts, because your defeated to a enemy, a kid that is better than you and your friend kidnapped tridart said looking at cornelia. then cornelia felt weak and hurt. then tridart got his staff out and stared shooting ice shards out of it and aiming at the girls. then the girls was running and taking cover. then the nights of destruction stared flying all over the place and stared attacking.

then outside the movie theater.

ben,gwen and max was just coming out of the movie theater. that was so cool, i can`t wait for part two of sumo slammers ben said. oh whatever i didn`t enjoy it gwen said. that`s why because your a girl ben said. then ben got a message inside his head and it`s from irma. ben are you there irma asked. i`m here what is it ben asked. were under attacked by four guys called the knights of destruction a irma said. well can`t you transform ben asked. were trying but we can`t concentrate with all the shooting around us irma said. ok i`ll be there ben said. then ben turned to grandpa max and gwen and said. i`m going to go take a walk ben said. ok but don`t go to far max said. ok ben said. then ben ran off. then gwen had a suspicious look. grandpa do you think ben is hiding something gwen asked. well no max said. don`t you think someone could keep a eye on him, you know incase he gets into trouble gwen asked. well you do have a point max said. good at least somebody agrees with me gwen said. then gwen ran off to go look for ben.

then in a dark ally.

ben was just standing there and dialing the omnitrix, and picked the stinkfly icon and slammed it down and transformed into stinkfly and flew off. then gwen looked up in the sky and saw ben/stinkfly flying away. Benjamin kirby tennyson were are you going this time gwen asked.

then back at then construction place

the guardians was taking cover under a tractor. how the hell did that ice guy know about how i feel cornelia asked. i don`t know but were out of here will said. when will reached the heart of kendrackar. khor lifted the tractor up and will dropped to heart. now the w.i.t.c.h are trapped and surrounded. now to destroy you guardians ember said. when ember was about to shoot fire flames at them, she got hit with sticky goow. what the hell were did that come from ember asked. then they all looked up and saw ben/stinkfly in the air. yo uglies ben shouted. leave these girls alone or have another taste of stinkfly goow ben said. what the hell is that ember asked. i don`t know but i`m about to kill it shagon said. then was flying in the air and was shooting lasers out of his eyes and was aiming for stinkfly. oh crud ben said. then was flew left and avoid the lasers of shagon. then ben/stinkfly was shooting stink goow out of his eyes and aimed at shagons masked. i can`t see shagon said. then he tried getting the goow off his face. is that ben will asked. yeah look at the symbol on his face. it`s the omnitrix taranee said pointing at the symbol on his face. what is he, a dragon stink flying thing or something cornelia asked. who cares at least he came to the rescue hay lin said.

well this is the end of chapter 4.

will ben win the fight against the knights of destruction. will gwen find out whats ben hiding and will the girls be able to transform and help ben find out.


End file.
